


5 times their friends watched them sleep

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Androids in love, Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Implied Allen60, Jericrew, M/M, Post Best Ending, Post Game, Sleep, Still cant tag, rk1k - Freeform, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter
Summary: and one time they didn't
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 233





	5 times their friends watched them sleep

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a very short thingy I wrote in one day, enjoy

**1**

Simon doesn’t think he’ll ever truly understand Connor. 

He can clearly remember the first time he saw him, truly saw him, not as some topic on the news, but as a hunter searching his prey, there on the roof of the Stratford tower. 

He can still remember the errors flashing in his HUD, the thirium leaking from his wounds, the weight of the gun in his hands, and the cold metal pressed in his back. He had never felt so scared and alone before. He thought that maybe, he could get away, the humans couldn’t see him, weren’t looking for him. 

But then he had arrived, the deviant hunter, _Connor_ , and his stress levels had skyrocketed. Simon could watch the roof from where he sat, through the small opening in the locker he had hidden himself away in. He could clearly see Connor getting closer and stopping in front of him, hand reaching out for the handle. 

He had gripped the gun tight, finger on the trigger, panic seizing in his chest. Simon couldn’t fight, he wasn’t built for combat, had never fired a gun in his life and could barely walk. 

This would be it; this would be where he died. 

But then Connor stopped, turned around, and walked away. 

He made it back to Jericho, and Simon forgave Markus for leaving him behind. He was just so goddamn relieved to be alive. 

He doesn’t know exactly what happened, but after Jericho exploded Simon saw Connor again. He saw Markus talk to him in that church, saw him laying his hand on the hunter’s shoulder and walking away. 

And then Connor returned to them with an army of deviants, securing their victory. 

Their victory led to more work. There was always more work, it had only been a few weeks since that night, but it seemed like every day more burdens were laid upon their shoulders. 

Right now, however, there is a moment of rest. The five of them, Markus, Josh, North, Connor and Simon have retreated into a meeting room of New Jericho, a building they’re trying to fix as good as possible. They’re all tired and they have a meeting in forty minutes, but for now, they can rest. 

And that’s how Simon finds himself staring at two RK’s sitting on a couch next to each other. They were talking only minutes ago, but now they both seem to be asleep. Connor’s head has fallen to the side, leaning on Markus’ shoulder, LED pulsing a light blue. Markus himself seems completely at ease like this, head titled slightly towards Connor as his face finally looks peaceful. 

For some reason Markus and Connor were immediately comfortable around each other. As the wariness lingered around the others, and the awkwardness and guilt lingered around Connor, it was hard to get used to each other, but that never seemed to be a problem with Markus. 

Simon still remembers the gut-wrenching fear he felt in that locker, and he is reminded of it every time he looks at the RK800. But... he’s learning to forget it. 

Connor is on their side, he’s serious, incredibly smart and can break necks with his bare hands. But he’s also... kind of awkward. With his tiny smile that slowly grew over the weeks they spent together, his speech pattern and his unintended sass, Simon can’t seem to find the deadly hunter anymore. 

But most importantly, Connor seems to make Markus relax, even if he doesn’t know it. Markus smiles more, around him. Simon can almost see his mind taking a break from politics and the millions of problems they have when he talks to Connor. And when he started paying attention, Simon noticed all the _looks_ their leader gave the brunet. 

It’s been a long time since he wished those looks would be pointed towards him, and he’s grateful Connor can do that for Markus, even if he doesn’t know he’s doing it. 

Simon doesn’t know what it is between the two of them, doesn’t understand why they connect so easily, why they can fall asleep on each other like this. 

No, Simon thinks as he looks at the sleeping androids, he’ll never truly understand Connor, but he doesn’t have to. 

He fits in with them, and that’s enough. 

**2**

Creating history takes time, Josh knows that better than anyone. But oh, how he wishes it didn’t take so much of his energy away, too. 

There is a moment of peace here, on a plane back to Detroit. They’ve spent a whole week in Washington. Making plans and having meetings, arguing and overworking, then more meetings followed by making more plans. 

It’s truly exhausting, but it has been their life ever since that night where they fought for their freedom and won, now almost two years ago. It still feels like yesterday. 

One look around their private plane confirms that his friends are tired as well. Simon is quietly reading a book next to him, barely making progress as his eyes droop more and more. North is curled up on some chairs at the back of the plane, having claimed the area for herself the minute they entered. 

And then there’s Markus and Connor, who always seem to be together, even more so after they officially starting dating. 

They’re both asleep. Connor has put his back to the wall and Markus took that opportunity to lay between his legs, head resting on the RK800’s chest who has his arms wrapped securely around his boyfriend. 

It’s interesting, to Josh, how deeply they love and how seemingly easily they do it. It has been a few months since the last assassination attempt on Markus, but they all know it’s only a matter of time before the next human makes their move. 

Markus got hurt plenty of times, but thanks to Connor that number was surprisingly low. Unfortunately, that meant the times Connor got hurt were far more common, and Josh knows Markus hates it. 

And yet, with lives as dangerous as the ones they all live, both RK’s let themselves love so deeply, so easily. 

That’s something Josh could never do himself. He knows what it feels like; loving someone. Even before he broke the red wall. 

He thinks he was always capable of feeling emotions, but it never occurred to him to break the rules until- 

Until it was too late. Arriving at Jericho alone hurt more than anything he’s ever felt, even now he has felt so much more, years later. 

No, he doesn’t think he can let himself love like that, he decides as he looks at his sleeping friends. He can’t do that now, but he’ll do whatever he can to make it safe for them to have this. 

Then maybe one day, he can have it, too. 

**3.**

Blackmail material is always good to have, North thinks as she takes the picture. You never know when it comes in handy. 

It’s hard not to smirk when she sees the two fearless, dangerous leaders of Jericho laying on the couch. By the looks of it, Markus was there first, reading a book that is now discarded on the floor. Connor must’ve crawled on him; his head is resting on Markus’ chest, one arm hidden against the couch, the other wrapped around his boyfriend, who returns the hug. 

And both of them are completely oblivious to her presence in the room. Idiots. 

In times like this it’s sometimes hard to remember how they started, but North still does. 

She hadn’t always agreed with Markus’ methods of fighting, and she had been... wary of Connor in the beginning. Most of this was caused by what others had told her, as she hadn’t really had much opportunity or need to speak with the former hunter. They both just kinda moved around each other, acknowledging that the other existed, and leave it at that. 

It all changed after a particularly violent attack on Jericho left North fuming with anger she wasn’t allowed to express. When looking for a place to punch a wall or smash a window or- or something, she found Connor instead, drawn back and alone in an empty room in Jericho. 

It might have been unfair of her to shout at Connor but at that moment she didn’t care. And Connor just... let her. He didn’t tell her to stop, didn’t tell her she was wrong or that she should calm down. He just listened, let her rant and scream until she was done. 

North doesn’t exactly remember everything she said then, but it must’ve included some hints at her past, because after she had calmed down and sat next to Connor, he quietly told his own story. He told her about his testing, how he remembered each time the humans fixed a flaw they discovered, how they added new features, talked about him like he wasn’t there, made him say this, made him move that, touching him and changing him until they were satisfied. Then they’d store him away until next time. 

It was during that time that North realized that Connor understood. He hadn’t been through the same as her, and she hasn’t been through the same as him but... he understood. He understood her anger and her disgust, the need to fight and scream, and the frustration of having to sit still. 

Connor took her to the shooting range, a few days later. North is a pretty good shot thank you very much, but seeing Connor hit bullseye on every target made her want to learn more. 

They spent more time together as time went on. Connor taught her how to shoot with all different kinds of guns, how to throw knives to kill and how to fight to win. North is proud to say she saw Connor learn things from her as well. Especially how to exploit his _puppy eyes_ to get what he wants, how to be sassy with the most innocent voice and how to express himself more openly without giving the world access to everything. 

When North found out about his crush on Markus... well. She had way too much fun with their awkwardness, as they both were too stupid to just act on their feeling for once. She smiles as she thinks back to that time, now about two years ago. 

Idiots, both of them. 

She looks at the picture she took, satisfied with the result and tugs her phone back in her pocket. 

They are idiots, but they are hers. The world would burn before she let them get hurt. 

**4.**

Fuck, Hank is getting too old for this. 

At least it isn’t the middle of the night, like it was last time, but getting a call that your unofficial android son has been shot twice is never fun. 

It was an assassination attempt, again. Hank thought these were kinda over since the last one was a year ago. Some people just never let go of things, and Connor pays the price. 

Hank makes his way back into the android hospital. He’s been there for over five hours, sitting at Connor’s bedside while he was doing some repair shit or whatever. It would’ve been easier if he’d just wake up, even if all the doctors assured him he would eventually. 

God, he hates hospitals. 

He had to leave for a bit to get some clothes for when Con woke up and also to just be out of there for a while, leaving Connor alone with his boyfriend. Markus had looked so goddamn guilty the entire time. It tore on Hank’s heartstrings and he just needed a break. 

Walking back into the room, Hank notices the empty chair next to Connor’s bed, but it doesn’t take him long to find the RK200. 

Markus had somehow maneuvered himself behind Connor, sitting upright against the wall while the brunet leans on his chest. One of his arms is wrapped tightly around Connor’s chest, the other one is intertwined with his hand, skins retreated as soft blue light shines between white chassis. 

Both of their eyes are closed and the guilty expression is finally wiped from Markus’ face. Connor’s LED has settled on blue for the first time since he got shot. 

Fuck, it’s not fair. It would be a lie to say that Hank has been a supporter of their relationship from the beginning. Of course, he had never let Connor know, but somewhere inside he wished the android had fallen in love with someone who didn’t get shot on a daily basis. 

And of course, as their relationship developed and Hank got to know Markus those thoughts got pushed further and further back, and he was happy for Connor, he truly was. But times like these reminded him all too much about how hated they still are, even after all these years. How some people will never let go of what happened, how one day the bullets might hit a place they can’t repair. 

So yeah, Hank is happy for them, both of ‘em but... 

He just hopes so goddamn hard he doesn’t have to outlive another son. 

**5.**

Why does he have to be the one to find them? 

Caleb thinks that life might be against him sometimes. Scratch that, all of the time. 

Sure, he has been through worse than finding his ~~acquaintance~~ friend who is not his brother and his fiancé sleeping in an office in the DPD, but that doesn’t mean it should happen. 

A quick scan confirms his initial observation that both androids are in stasis. Great. 

This puts him in an awkward position. He knows Connor well enough that pushing him off the chair he’s leaning on would be perfectly acceptable, but the same cannot be said for the RK200 that is currently leaning heavily on Connor. 

He doesn’t have any fucking protocols for this. 

He doesn’t understand how Connor does it. Caleb himself is of course perfectly capable of accomplishing anything you give him, but Connor- He wouldn’t describe Connor as incredibly social. No, from all his interactions with the other RK800 he can conclude that he is just as bad at socializing as Caleb is. 

So why is it that Connor has friends? Why does he have a father, a fiancé? Why is Caleb still struggling with this after all these years? 

Connor has often reassured him that they are friends. Even after everything Caleb has done. Even when he didn’t have a name, when he fought himself free from Cyberlife after they repaired him and called him a _deviant._ When he went to the only person he knew, expecting to be rejected or shot or- something. 

Instead Connor forgave him, and it confused the hell out of Caleb. 

It frustrates Caleb, even now. Sure, it has become easier, and he has a steady job at the DPD as a SWAT officer, has his own house and his pet snake and bearded dragon, has his collogues that might be considered friends and a Captain who is ~~extremely hot~~ complicated. 

But there are still times where he when feels like he doesn’t belong. Where it feels like he’s just moving through life, his job is the only mission he has. 

Realizing he’s frowning, Caleb pulls his face into a neutral expression as he watches Connor and Markus sleep. 

Connor has assured him many times that they are friends, that Caleb is alive and that he is his own person, even if it doesn’t feel like it sometimes. And although the other RK800 is full of bullshit sometimes, Caleb believes that those words are true. 

He doesn’t know why he is even alive, why he deserves to be forgiven and why he deserves to be... happy. But he is, and he has to deal with it. Of course, Caleb is extremely good at dealing with things. 

Speaking of dealing with things; 

He still needs to get them out of here, and Caleb tries scanning the room again. Maybe if he executes it carefully, he can make it so that only Connor falls off the chairs, and Markus would only fall from his lap to the chair. 

They would both wake up, it wouldn’t be awkward with Markus, and Connor would get payback for texting his Captain some very untrue things. 

Feeling a smirk crawl on his face, Caleb steps forward, and acts. 

**+1**

Getting back to work after a break always sucks, but this time it seems even worse. 

Markus doesn’t think he’s ever had a full week off before, come to think of it. Maybe that’s why it’s worse this time. 

Or maybe it’s because his and Connor’s honeymoon was over way too fast, and Markus wouldn't mind going for another week. Or two. Or a year... 

Their apartment is dark, the sun has set hours ago, but Markus only just finished his last emails. Connor had practically begged him to come to bed a while ago, but his husband knew better than anyone that some things couldn’t wait. Their lives are busy, and Markus fears they’ll always remain that way. 

That’s why moments like these are important. Moments where Markus can quietly walk towards their bedroom and spot his husband sleeping without turning on the lights. 

He stops in the doorway to admire the view for a while. Connor always looks so peaceful when he sleeps, nothing like when he’s awake, where he’s always fumbling with something, or looking out for danger, or busy making Markus laugh. He’s gorgeous when he’s awake and active, but this softer, sleeping form is one Markus loves just as much. 

Sometimes it’s difficult to think of how they started, and of how far they’ve come. How far they’ve both come. 

A fond smile has settled on Markus’ face as he quietly walks forwards and strips off his clothes. Carefully moving two layers of blankets aside, Markus manages to climb into their bed. 

Connor has always been a light sleeper, and sure enough, he stirs when Markus lays next to him, slowly opening tired eyes and letting out a very charming hum. 

Markus doesn’t let him wake up, only wraps his arms around his husband’s lighter form and pulls his body against his chest. He can feel Connor smile as he presses his face closer to Markus’ chest, arms trapped between their bodies. 

They did this, they made this life for themselves. Markus smiles, and presses his chin into curly brown hair. They made the right for themselves to have simple moments like these, and Markus will use that as often as he can. 

Hidden away from the eyes of the world, Markus draws his husband closer, presses a kiss into his hair, and closes his eyes. 

He’s asleep before he realizes it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please allow me to have a few minutes of your time and leave me a comment, you'll seriously make me smile like an idiot and I'll read it like 100 times :)
> 
> To people who read my fic Next to me, NEW CHAPTER IS COMING, I promise, I was just a bit stuck but I'm on my way again! 
> 
> Once again thank you my dearest [CipherLife60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherLife60) for beta reading <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! check out my account for more RK1K!


End file.
